


deep tissue

by sooblushes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Figure Skater Do Kyungsoo, M/M, Massage Therapist Kim Jongin, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooblushes/pseuds/sooblushes
Summary: Kyungsoo's usual massage therapist is replaced by Kim Jongin, and it's perhaps the worst thing to ever happen in Kyungsoo's figure skating career. Or perhaps, the best.





	deep tissue

**Author's Note:**

> i got sick of the lack of new fics, and i'm sure my twitter oomfs are too (though im posting this...anonymously)...i've never written a single fic _or_ smut in my life, so hopefully this was acceptable! i tried my best!!!

Kyungsoo quickly swiped at himself with his towel, perfunctorily drying off his body after his post-practice shower. He had difficulties cleanly landing his Axel all practice, and the disappointment rushing through him made him want to stay out on the ice longer until he perfected the landing—but Coach forced him off the ice after one too many near-slipups. 

He sat down on the changing room bench with a groan, his muscles aching and protesting after a long day’s practice. He grabbed his water bottle, pulling heavy gulps from it until it was empty. The adrenaline of being on the ice was leaving him now, and a long sigh of exhaustion escaped him. Kyungsoo glanced at his phone, checking the time. He had a competition coming up soon, and his coach was stricter about him attending regular massage therapy appointments lately. He had booked him a post-workout massage today and if he wanted to get there on time, he needed to get dressed and gather his belongings. Luckily, the clinic was only a quick trek to a small and quaint building beside his rink.

The usual receptionist was perched in his spot at the front desk and Kyungsoo immediately beelined towards him to check in for his appointment.

“Alright, you’re all set and you can just take a seat in the waiting room,” the receptionist confirmed, checking his computer monitor. “Oh, but Insung isn’t in today. We booked you in for another RMT, would that be okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded. He had been going to this clinic for awhile now and he trusted the quality of their work, although he had only received massages from Jo Insung in the past. After thanking the receptionist, Kyungsoo sat in one of the plush chairs lined against the walls and absentmindedly watched the news program that was playing on the television mounted to the wall.

Kyungsoo had spaced out, his mind going over practice and what he should change up for tomorrow, when he heard an unfamiliar, deep voice call his name. He turned around and was met by a hot guy. An _unreasonably_ hot guy, with well muscled arms, broad shoulders, a square jawline, and a hint of stubble that should have looked unkempt but just made him look even more attractive in Kyungsoo's eyes. He looked young, too—he couldn’t have been much older than Kyungsoo, if even at all.

“Do Kyungsoo?” The hot man repeated, looking bemusedly at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nodded jerkily, and the man laughed a little under his breath. “I’m Kim Jongin, and I’m your RMT for today. How about we get started?”

Kyungsoo nodded jerkily once more and stood up robotically. He felt the tip of his ears burn red. He probably looked so stupid, but he couldn’t help it. He was panicking inwardly. He had to lie on the table basically naked and let a man _this_ hot run his hands all over his body? He wasn’t sure if he could make it through the session alive, or worse, without getting a boner.

Jongin led Kyungsoo into one of the rooms and handed him a small, but soft, white towel. 

“Okay, feel free to get changed and climb onto the table whenever you’re ready. I’ll knock on the door and come back in once you’re good to go.”

Silently, Kyungsoo nodded again. He dazedly watched Jongin and his beautiful, beautiful back muscles leave the room before snapping into action. With slightly shaky hands, Kyungsoo stripped down and neatly piled his clothing on the chair. He gingerly heaved himself onto the table, wincing at the slight pull in his hamstring as he did so. 

He laid face down on his belly. The longer he could avoid lying on his back, the better. It was too risky.

Not too long after he laid down, Jongin knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Kyungsoo called out. He cleared his throat, his voice sounded a little hoarse.

The door opened and Jongin strode in. He smiled at Kyungsoo, his eyes forming little crescents. _Fuck_ , even his smile was cute, Kyungsoo thought. His heart fluttered a little. 

Embarrassed, Kyungsoo pressed his burning face into the face cradle. He was really acting like a 12 year old interacting with his crush for the first time, instead of a 22 year old man with an established figure skating career on his back.

Somewhere behind him, Kyungsoo could hear Jongin puttering around. There were a few tapping noises, and then a soothing and rhythmic melody began playing through the speakers.

“Do you prefer sweet almond oil or coconut?” Jongin asked softly from behind Kyungsoo.

“Coconut, please,” Kyungsoo muttered back. He squeezed his eyes shut. Jongin’s voice was so hot. How was he going to survive today?

“Okay, I’m going to start now,” Jongin warned him, and then Kyungsoo felt warm, large hands rest gently on his back, high up near his shoulder blades. “The files say you’re a figure skater?”

“That’s right,” Kyungsoo murmured.

“Then I’ll focus on your lower body, where we tend to find some tightness in skaters,” Jongin said. He moved his hands onto his quads. “But let me know if there are any other areas you’d like me to focus on as well.”

Kyungsoo nodded, unsure if Jongin was looking but not caring anyway. They had barely started and Kyungsoo’s body already felt like it was burning up. He was hyperaware of Jongin’s hands on his, the warmth of his palms spreading through his body like embers on hot coal. 

At the first press of Jongin’s fingers to Kyungsoo’s sore muscle, Kyungsoo had to suppress a groan. Jongin’s touches were nothing but professional, thumbs digging into the muscle. It hurt quite a bit, like Jongin was jabbing into one huge bruise, but to Kyungsoo’s horror, the pain felt... _good_. 

Jongin moved on from his quads to his hamstrings, the slick oil smoothing the glide of Jongin’s hands down Kyungsoo’s legs. There should have been nothing sexy about this. Kyungsoo was no stranger to getting massages, it was just part of the job as a professional athlete—and he had never reacted so viscerally to Insung before. But with every hot press of Jongin’s hands onto Kyungsoo’s skin, Kyungsoo found it harder and harder to suppress making noises. He was just glad, at this point, that his cock was still soft and that he chose to start the massage off lying face down. He wasn’t sure what he would do when it was time for him to turn over.

Jongin continued his massage, moving thoroughly down Kyungsoo’s legs. He took Kyungsoo’s foot in both hands, his long fingers skittering gently across the delicate bone of Kyungsoo’s ankles before moving onto the sole of his foot. Jongin _squeezed_ , digging his thumbs forcefully into the arches.

“Mmm,” Kyungsoo involuntarily moaned at the sudden pressure. He felt Jongin’s hands still for just a brief half-second before resuming its work. Kyungsoo was mortified. He instantly wanted to die on the spot, and if he wasn’t currently becoming a puddle of goo on the massage table, he would have slapped a hand forcefully over his mouth. 

His foot was usually ticklish, but suddenly, Jongin’s touches felt amazing. With every squeeze on his feet, Kyungsoo felt a spark of electricity shoot straight to his cock. His touches had Kyungsoo nearly senseless, heat pooling in the base of his spine. Little noises were escaping him, and he tried to bite them off in horror, but he was helpless to Jongin’s touch. 

He prayed that Jongin didn’t notice. He prayed that a hole would open up in the middle of the floor and swallow him whole.

“Is the pressure okay?” Jongin asked. Was his voice a little huskier than before? Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or not.

“Y-yes,” Kyungsoo stuttered out, his voice nearly cracking on the word. He cleared his throat. It was counterintuitive, but Kyungsoo couldn’t help but tense up as Jongin moved onto his other foot. It felt so, _so_ good.

Finally, Jongin moved back up onto his thighs, shifting the small white towel covering Kyungsoo’s behind up slightly. Kyungsoo breathed a sigh of relief—he could handle thighs. It felt amazing, but he could handle it.

But it was like the touches to his feet had unleashed something within him, because the first touch of Jongin’s large palm to his thighs had Kyungsoo tingling. Suddenly, he could feel his cock stirring, and Jongin’s gentle but firm hands squeezing at his suddenly hypersensitive thighs wasn’t helping.

Kyungsoo whimpered. 

Again, Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s hands stop in its movements for a brief second before starting up again. This time, his touch felt even hotter before, searing into Kyungsoo’s skin as he squeezed Kyungsoo’s thighs before moving back down again.

He was fucked. Kyungsoo was mortified, biting his lip in an attempt to stop the moans from spilling out. The poor guy was probably so uncomfortable, he probably thought Kyungsoo was the biggest pervert in the whole world. Kyungsoo was going to need to find a new clinic to go to after this, and maybe even a new rink because of its proximity.

And the worst part was that Kyungsoo’s cock was refusing to stay soft.

With every touch, it felt like Kyungsoo was being shocked by an electrical wire. His body tingled, tiny pinpricks of pleasure dancing along his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the urge to buck up against Jongin’s hands. His cock was half-hard, pressed a little uncomfortably against the soft cloth that covered the massage table. He desperately wanted to shift and adjust himself.

At last, Jongin’s hands moved up past his waist and onto his back. He felt the massage oil pool at the small of his back, and Jongin gently rubbed at the skin there before massaging his back. He used more force, pushing Kyungsoo down hard onto the massage table, punching the breath out of Kyungsoo’s lungs. To Kyungsoo’s growing horror, he felt his cock hardening even more, rubbing slightly against the cloth from the force of Jongin’s hands. Little whimpers spilled from his lips unbidden, and he was helpless to stop them. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help it. He squirmed under Jongin’s touch, from the pressure of his fingers digging into his muscles, the heat from his fingertips seeping into Kyungsoo’s back and spreading throughout his entire body. He let out a moan, the head of his cock rubbing slightly against the table.

“Don’t worry,” Jongin suddenly spoke. His voice was hushed, a little throaty. “It’s normal.”

Kyungsoo whimpered again, this time out of embarrassment. He didn’t think Jongin would actually say anything. Was he disgusted with him? He opened his eyes and took a quick peek at Jongin’s face, but while Jongin was staring concentratedly at his hands working Kyungsoo’s back, his expression was schooled into a mask of professionalism. Kyungsoo buried his face back onto the table. The apples of his cheeks were red, and he was sure he was flushed down to his neck too.

It felt like a decade had passed—a very long, arousing decade—before the last track of Jongin’s playlist of soothing music ended, signalling the end of his massage session. Kyungsoo waited for Jongin to move his hands off of him, and wondered how the hell he was going to get up and get dressed with his hard on.

To his surprise, Jongin’s hand stayed on him, fingers wrapped loosely around his shin where he had ended the massage. Time seemed to slow down and pause, and Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s hands slowly creep up past his calves and back onto his sensitive thighs. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched.

“Is this okay?”

Jongin squeezed his thigh. Like clockwork, Kyungsoo moaned, Jongin’s touch triggering a flurry of pleasure. At this point, he was sure his cock was dripping from all the sensation.

He couldn’t believe it. Was Jongin...

Kyungsoo sneaked another glance at Jongin. This time, Jongin was staring back at Kyungsoo. The apples of his cheeks were dusted with a light red, and he was biting his lips in uncertainty...but his gaze was steady.

“Can I...?” Jongin asked again. His hands remained where they were, hot on Kyungsoo’s plush thighs. 

Kyungsoo bit his lip. He knew it was risky—Jongin was a stranger, and this was definitely a breach of professional conduct on both their parts. If it got out, it could seriously damage his career too. But he had never felt so instantaneously and so strongly attracted to anyone before.

He nodded.

Jongin’s hands squeezed at his thighs again, harder, before tracing the sensitive and soft skin of his inner thighs.

“Fuck. Your thighs are gorgeous.”

Kyungsoo blushed, burying his face in his arms. Jongin grabbed at his thighs once more before slowly sliding up his ass, pushing the towel off of Kyungsoo’s body where it fell, unnoticed, to the ground. 

He could feel himself trembling in anticipation, his heart rate picking up. Jongin’s palms closed on each cheek, his palms moulding themselves to the shape of the curve. Kyungsoo swallowed. The air felt electric.

Jongin squeezed at his ass, slowly spreading his cheeks apart. Kyungsoo’s pink hole twitched under Jongin’s hot gaze, even as he felt himself flush even harder in embarrassment from Jongin’s attention. 

Jongin rubbed the tip of his thumb on Kyungsoo’s hole, feeling it flutter under his touch. Kyungsoo felt small jolts of pleasure shooting up his spine at Jongin’s touch. He wanted—he _needed_ —something in him, filling him up.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo moaned, his ass clenching on air. Even though Jongin had barely touched him _that_ way so far, he felt too worked up, too turned on to feel any further shame. “Fuck me.”

Behind him, Jongin inhaled sharply. 

“Turn around,” Jongin said. He sounded wrecked already, too, which made Kyungsoo feel better about himself as much as it turned him on even more. “I want to see your face.”

Kyungsoo turned around, rearranging his limbs so that he was face-to-face with Jongin. He wondered what he looked like—face flushed, lips swollen from being bitten during the massage. His nipples were perked, and his cute, little cock was hot and heavy between his legs where it curved up onto his belly.

Jongin leaned forward, his muscular arms bracketing Kyungsoo, as he captured Kyungsoo’s lips with his, sliding his tongue hotly into Kyungsoo’s mouth. One hand grabbed at Kyungsoo’s thighs again, playing with the skin there before pulling his legs wider apart. His other hand went to Kyungsoo’s chest, lightly pinching and rubbing at his nipple. The pressure on his nipples sent jolts of pleasure to Kyungsoo’s cock, and he moaned loudly into their kiss.

“C’mon,” Kyungsoo whined, pawing at Jongin’s muscular chest, feeling the muscles hidden underneath his t-shirt. “F-fuck me, Jongin.”

Jongin growled and pulled Kyungsoo so he was sitting at the edge of the table. Pausing to grab the massage oil he used earlier, he drizzled the coconut oil on his fingers before slowly, gently pressing a finger to Kyungsoo’s hole. He pushed in, his finger gliding in smoothly even as his walls tamped down tightly onto Jongin’s finger. 

Kyungsoo shuddered out a breath. Jongin pushed his finger past up the first knuckle, pulling back out before gliding back in, slowly and steadily. The stretch felt incredible, especially after what felt like such a long build-up, but Kyungsoo needed more.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Jongin pushed in a second finger deeper, harder than he did before, punching out a long groan from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo could hear Jongin inhale, a little brokenly, and Kyungsoo knew that Jongin felt just as affected as he did. 

The temperature in the room seemed to rise steadily, the silence of the room punctuated with the occasional moan from Kyungsoo and the slick noises of Jongin fucking his ass with his long, thick fingers.

“More,” Kyungsoo moaned, pushing his ass back against Jongin.

Jongin inserted a third finger, pushing in slowly into Kyungsoo. With each hot glide of Jongin’s fingers inside his tight hole, Kyungsoo made small, helpless noises at the back of his throat. His hips stuttered, trying to force Jongin to go faster, harder. He felt sweat drip down the back of his neck as he panted, arching desperately into Jongin’s touch. 

He withdrew his fingers, the walls of Kyungsoo’s hole clinging tightly to Jongin’s fingers. Suddenly, Jongin flipped Kyungsoo back onto his stomach, wrapping his large palms around Kyungsoo’s tiny waist and pulling his hips upward. Kyungsoo brought his knees up instinctively, keeping his face down and ass up on the massage table. 

Jongin traced a slick finger over Kyungsoo’s hole again, feeling it flutter against his touch as if it was trying to suck Jongin’s fingers back in. 

“You’re so hot here, so wet and pink,” Jongin said, his breath fast and uneven. Kyungsoo whimpered again, feeling embarrassed by how exposed he was but also so, incredibly aroused by Jongin’s attention. He needed Jongin in him.

Jongin moved his hands off Kyungsoo’s ass again, before suddenly landing an open palmed smack on Kyungsoo’s ass. He didn’t hit too hard, but he admired the way his plush ass rippled and bounced, blooming pink immediately from the force of his hit.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo hissed out, pushing his round ass back into Jongin’s palm needily.

Jongin gently squeezed at the muscle there and before Kyungsoo could ask Jongin to slap his ass again, he felt Jongin’s mouth peppering kisses over the heated skin, the scratch of his stubble rasping against his sensitive skin.

“Oh!” Kyungsoo gasped out. The friction from Jongin’s stubble against his ass was slightly uncomfortable, but in a way that did something for Kyungsoo. He felt his cock jumped at the sensation.

Without any further warning, he felt Jongin’s hand spread his sore cheeks once more, exposing his hole to the room’s air and Jongin’s hungry gaze. Kyungsoo moaned in embarrassment. He felt vulnerable, but he couldn’t help but wriggle his ass in excitement and anticipation. 

Then, he pressed his face between Kyungsoo’s cheeks and licked at his tight hole.

Kyungsoo _moaned_. His back arched in surprise, a cry escaping from his throat.

Jongin licked around the rim, gently lapping at Kyungsoo’s ring, before stuffing his tongue deep into Kyungsoo, hot and wet, lewdly jabbing in and out of his pretty, pink hole. With one hand still pulling at Kyungsoo’s cheek, Jongin snaked his other hand between Kyungsoo and the table and tugged at his nipples again with just the right amount of pressure.

A sobbing whimper escaped from Kyungsoo as the dual sensations assaulted his senses, his hips pushing back against Jongin’s hot mouth, silently begging for more. He was dripping onto the sheet below him, but he couldn’t even think beyond Jongin’s mouth and his smart fingers. He wanted to say something to Jongin, to beg him for more, to fill him up more, but his brain short circuited from the pleasure.

But just as suddenly as he began, Jongin pulled back from the tight ring of muscle. The skin around his rim was rosy, and his hole was wet and twitching.

“Can I fuck you, baby?” Jongin asked, finally pressing a hand to his own cock in an attempt to relieve the pressure. He reached one hand into his pants, jacking off his cock slowly as he stroked Kyungsoo’s rim with his other finger, dipping the tip of his finger into Kyungsoo’s hole before teasingly pulling it back out. The pink ring clenched around his finger, clinging as if it wanted more of Jongin’s finger.

Kyungsoo lifted his head from the table, looking over his shoulder at Jongin with wide, glassy eyes. He looked absolutely wrecked, his breath coming out unsteadily. He let out an impatient whine, beyond caring about anything but his arousal. 

“Please, please,” he begged, hips wiggling back against Jongin as he tried to fuck himself on his finger. He had teased him long enough, and he needed more. 

Jongin gave one affection pat to Kyungsoo’s hole as he moved away from the table to rummage in his bag, set in a corner of the room. He returned, holding a condom and a small packet of lube in his hand. Kyungsoo felt a thrum of excitement score through him as he watched Jongin unzip his pants and pulled it, along with his boxers, down to his mid-thighs—just enough to free his hard cock.

Kyungsoo gaped a little at its size—his mouth falling open a little bit. He could feel saliva gathering in his mouth, and he desperately wanted to get his mouth on it, to feel Jongin’s pulsing length shoved in him, filling up his mouth and down his throat.

But that would have to wait, hopefully for a next time. Now, he just wanted that inside of him, filling him up.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo gasped breathlessly. “Now.”

Jongin smirked a little, a slight cockiness to his face that lit something inside of Kyungsoo. He climbed on top the massage table, perched behind Kyungsoo’s round ass. The table shuddered slightly from the added weight. He grabbed the base of his cock and rolled the condom onto his length. He slicked himself up using the packet of lube—and if Kyungsoo wasn’t about to go out of his mind with want, he would have complimented Jongin on switching to water-based lube instead of the coconut oil—and began pressing his cock into Kyungsoo’s ass.

Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open. All he could concentrate on was the hot, thick length of Jongin’s cock filling him up inside. His tight, needy hole stretched to accommodate the girth, sucking him slowly, inch by inch.

Jongin moaned, his hands moving to grip tightly at Kyungsoo’s hips. He rocked in slowly, watching the way Kyungsoo’s pink rim stretched wide for his cock, making sure not to move too fast for Kyungsoo’s sake. His walls clutched at Jongin’s length. He felt like his mind was going to burst from how incredible Kyungsoo felt, sheathed around him. 

“F-Faster,” Kyungsoo moaned. He shoved his hips back, fucking himself onto Jongin’s cock. His hole spasmed deliciously.

“You’re so wet, so hot around me,” Jongin growled. 

Finally, he sheathed himself fully inside Kyungsoo’s wet, velvety heat. 

Kyungsoo made little gasps and whimpers as Jongin started to move, holding Kyungsoo tightly by the hips to keep him still. Thrusting slowly, frictionlessly, Jongin enjoyed the way his cock drove into Kyungsoo shallowly, who moaned louder and louder with each thrust. He deliberately pulled nearly all the way out of his ass, leaving just the head of his dick trapped in Kyungsoo’s heat. Pausing, Jongin enjoyed the way Kyungsoo seemed to go mindless with desperation, trying to get Jongin’s length back in him.

Taking pity on Kyungsoo, Jongin finally slammed himself back in, the force of his thrust punching the breath out of Kyungsoo. His thrusts, this time, were strong and sure, hitting deep within Kyungsoo in a way that made him see stars, his mind going dizzy with pleasure.

“Yes, yes,” Kyungsoo chanted, out of his mind with pleasure with the way Jongin was fucking him, deep and hard. “Please, more, more.”

Jongin leaned forward more, draping his body over Kyungsoo as he pressed his hips flush against Kyungsoo’s ass, his balls slapping against the roundness of Kyungsoo’s cheeks from the weight of Jongin’s thrusts. 

Kyungsoo felt like he was being split open, impaled on the thickest part of Jongin’s cock. His mind was fuzzy, overtaken by plain desire for Jongin. Every thrust had Kyungsoo whimpering in pleasure, stars bursting behind his closed eyelids. He could hear a voice crying out, high pitched amidst the slick noises of Jongin fucking into him, and realized, dazedly, that it was him making those noises. 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo moaned. “There, Jongin, there—”

Jongin was pistoning his hips, slamming into Kyungsoo at a frenzied pace that had Kyungsoo clawing desperately at the table underneath him. Kyungsoo cried out in bliss as Jongin hammered into his ass, igniting sparks of hot pleasure deep inside. 

Big hands slid up from their place on his hips to cup at his pecs, rubbing tortuously at his aching buds. Jongin’s fingers kneaded and pressed his fingertips around Kyungsoo’s nubs, and Kyungsoo could feel himself coming undone. Jongin’s touches were hot around his nipples as his thick length rammed continuously into his ass. Without any warning, Jongin raised his hand and spanked Kyungsoo’s ass again. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot, so needy.”

Kyungsoo froze up, and then _screamed_ , the pressure that was constantly building finally erupting as he came, cock untouched, onto the table underneath him. His hole clenched rhythmically around Jongin’s length, the aftershocks of his orgasm rolling over him. He melted into Jongin’s touch, as Jongin continued fucking him again with short, hard strokes that felt possessive and primal.

His thick and unyielding cock continued to pound into Kyungsoo, his weight pinning Kyungsoo down onto the table, his thick muscular arms and wide shoulders bracketing the smaller man, who bonelessly laid there and had no choice but to take the brunt forces of his thrusts.

“Oh god, Jongin,” Kyungsoo panted, his breath coming out in wet gasps. The rim of his hole felt sensitive, and the thick, unyielding length caused sparks of both pleasure and pain in his oversensitive ass.

“You feel so damn good, baby,” Jongin gasped out. The table supporting both their weight creaked in protest, but they both ignored it. Jongin held Kyungsoo by the waist tightly, his fingers pressing into Kyungsoo’s soft skin. He messily kissed the back of Kyungsoo’s neck as he thrust in once more, grinding his hips against his ass as he plunged his cock impossibly deep into Kyungsoo’s heat. And with overwhelming force, eyes rolling back into his head, Jongin came. 

As the condom filled up, Jongin gave a few more weak, shallow thrusts until Kyungsoo whimpered underneath him.

“Too much,” Kyungsoo whined.

Slowly, Jongin gently pulled out of Kyungsoo, panting breathlessly. He pressed a few gentle kisses to the cute moles lining Kyungsoo’s nape before he pulled back, sitting up. He watched as Kyungsoo’s hole, wet and gaping, clenched on air. He wanted more than nothing to shove his fingers back in there, to work Kyungsoo up again until he was squirming on his fingers and incapable of moaning anything but Jongin’s name. But instead, he tied the condom and threw it in the bin. 

Kyungsoo sat up on the table slowly, feeling absolutely destroyed. He winced as he stretched his muscles out. He felt like they had undone all the hard work that Jongin had put into massaging his body.

At the thought of the massage, Kyungsoo suddenly remembered where he was and why he was there. He felt himself flush, his round face pinking in embarrassment. He just had the best fuck in his life—a life changing fuck—and it was with his massage therapist. That he just met. Only two hours before.

Kyungsoo heard Jongin clearing his throat, and he forced himself to look up at the other man. He looked even more beautiful in the post-fuck glow, his hair messily out of place and his lips cocked in an boyish grin that seemed unlike the confidence he had fucked him with. 

Jongin rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “I know this is a little backwards but...would you want to grab coffee with me? Or maybe dinner?” he asked bashfully, shyly.

Kyungsoo felt himself redden even more. He really didn’t do this often, sleeping with strangers, if ever. He wasn’t sure about the etiquette involved, but he was sure that it didn’t usually involve a follow-up date.

But...Jongin was cute. And their chemistry was undeniable. 

“Sure,” Kyungsoo said. He smiled shyly, his plush lips curving into a shape of a heart. “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> last time i did any creative writing was years and years ago, and like i said, i've never written smut before so uh...my apologies everyone!!! >___<


End file.
